Trapped
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A yaoi one shot fic Wesker X Chris


Title: **Trapped**  
Category: Games » Resident Evil  
Author: LexiYoukai  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Published: 06-27-08, Updated: 06-27-08-Re-Edited 02-21-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,481

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chris POV**

I felt trap and sick. I started to awake from my forced slumber. I was in chains which attached to the wall. They where cold and heavy and dug into my skin. My clothes where ripped and dirty my shoes where taken from me. I haven't bathed for months. I was covered in cuts, bruises and burns.

I've been locked up for months with no means of escape. I turned and saw something beside me I didn't expect. It was Wesker. He was finally captured like my self. I sat up and moved closer to him. Like myself he was beat up pretty good and he was chained to me.

" Hey wake up "I shook him gently. I was weak and tired. I bet he was too. He groaned and opened his deep blue eyes. The virus was no longer within him. He sat up and glanced around then at me. "Redfield?" he asked. I nod and moved a away a bit.

" Where am I?" asked the blonde.

" In a underground umbrella establishment. I was captured about a year ago and kept here...It seems they captured you as well." I said with a melancholy tone.

Wesker watched carefully. Then he looked down at his hands noticing that the virus had been removed. "Shit...damn those bastards" he said with a angry tone.

I leaned against the hard cold stone wall closing my eyes.

"You look like shit" he commented.

I just nodded " yeah...its hell here" I said softly. I heard footsteps echoed through the hallway. I held my breath nervously. Wesker saw my nervous face and blinked wondering what got me so scared. A huge man in white unlocked the door and walked over unlocking me from the shackles.

Grabbing my forcefully by the collar, he dragged me out of the cell and into a near by room. I was shaking with fear I knew what was coming. I thought I would be used to the pain they about to inflict on me; but I guess no one could truly get used to it.

I was strapped down on the table and a machine with long wires with sharp points was inserted in my skin. I closed my eyes and felt a shock run through my body. I screamed in pain eyes snapping open wide.

For hours this went on... the pain and the screaming. They where testing my endurance. Apparently I was on the top of their list. I winced in pain and closed my eyes tears strolling down my cheeks stinging my skin burning my eyes. I was unstrapped and taken back to the cell and chained to Wesker once again.

I was laying on the floor in a ball I was in so much pain it was so unbearable. I heard the chains rattle and move as Wesker moved down beside me.

"I heard you screaming...what did they do to you?" he asked his voice calm and some what soft.

I turned and glanced up at him . " Its their way to test endurance..." I said. That was all needed to be said.

I felt my self being picked up I winced in pain. Wesker had picked me up and laid me on the small cot "You be more comfortable" he said. I soon fell asleep, I didn't know why but I wanted Wesker close. He was so warm. The hate I had for him was gone there was more important things then revenge. Wesker knew that too that is most likely why he didn't attack me at all but treated with respect.

I soon awoke about a hour later. Wesker was sitting in the corner. He started at the wall lost in thought most likely he was calculating a escape. I preyed to god that he'll take me with him.

"Chris...are you alright" he finally said moving closer to me. I just nodded sighing. Wesker heard the footsteps again and slipped his hands out of the shackles. He leaned up against the wall where he couldn't be seen. The cell was unlocked and when the man returned Wesker kicked his head hard knocking him out. He smirked grabbing the keys and unlocked my shackles. I blinked as he lifted me up and headed out.

We made it outside and he had a chopper ready.

I blinked again " Why are you saving me?" I asked.

Wesker didn't answer he got in and laid me in the seat " rest" he said taking off. I heard sirens in the distant I closed my eyes and left my life in Wesker's hands.

Its been almost two weeks since Wesker had broke me out of the prison that was the Umbrella Facility that held me in chains and tortured me every single day. I was now resting in a mansion which Wesker owned. I haven't seen him since that escape mostly because I was out cold for most of the time.

Shifting my eyes to the doors I got up and limped slightly to the doors exiting the room. Stumbling down the hall I began to start to fall. My body wasn't strong enough to lift me just yet. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to the ground. It never came.

I felt something around my waist holding me into place so I wouldn't fall. " You shouldn't move" said Wesker who held me rather tightly in his arms. I felt my face become a bit hot as it turned a nice little shade of red. Wesker smirked noticing it. He always notice small details like that.

"I'm tired of sleeping" I said softly. Wesker lifted me up where I'm standing. Perfectly balance

I glanced up at him. " why did you save me?" I asked. " you never answered on the chopper"

Wesker turned and sighed being a bit cold. " I'm busy... try not to push your self too hard" he told me as he walked away.

I blinked and thought for a moment. Why was he not trying to kill me? Perhaps he didn't hate me...I thought it would be best if I went back into my room. So I did.

Wesker's PoV

I sat down in my office glancing down at the papers before me. I was always tired now since the virus had been removed from my body. I didn't know yet if it was a good or bad thing, but for now I decided it was good.

I glanced at Chris's door watching it... like it was interesting. I became lost in my thoughts. I still heard Chris's screams...It disturbing how much pain Chris can handle. I thought he would of lost his mind by now. That man never fails to amaze me.

I sat back in my chair and rested my head back deciding a short nap will help me think straighter. I removed my shades and place them on the table before me and then I shut my eyes. I was dreaming which I didn't do very often. My human emotions where starting to return and that is why I saved Chris...I couldn't bare to see him hurt anymore...at least not like that...

Chris's PoV

I got up once again and searched for Wesker. I wanted to feel that warmth again...That warm feeling where he held me as we escaped. I peeked in every room not finding him anywhere. I sighed and headed back to the room. My eyes widen a bit seeing the one who I was looking for.

" There you are" Wesker said turning to face me.

I blushed trying to hide it a bit. " I needed to use the bathroom." I lied.

"Why leave the room you have a personal bathroom" Wesker said.

I blinked and glanced at the door which led to the bathroom.

I felt slightly nervous and watched as Wesker walked close to me. I found myself blushing brighter now. The old feelings I had for him where starting to resurface..When we worked together I always had a minor crush on him. I thought it wasn't a big deal, but the more we worked together the more I felt my self falling for him. Though i would never tell him that.

Wesker's PoV

I saw him blush and smirked mentally to myself. He always did that when I was around. Perhaps I too had the same feelings for him. He looked breakable standing before me thinking of an excuse for leaving the room. So..frail..

Moving closer I lift my hand slightly. I saw Chris quickly close his eyes and flinch if I was going to beat him. I stopped when I saw it and hesitated for a moment. The I softly ran my hands down and over his cheek. I saw him trembled a bit then he started to enjoy my touch.

Chris's Pov

I jumped a little feeling his hand come softly on my face. My heart was racing with fear and the unknown of what he was going to do. When he just started to stroke my cheek I felt calmer and at peace. I felt the same hot sensation come across my face as I blushed. I lifted my hands and held onto his arms.

He moved so much closer now wrapping an arm around my waist. He lifted me and laid me on the bed. I blinked confused for a moment. " rest now...when you wake I shall still be here" he said softly laying next to me. I blushed and turned moving closer feeling warm again. I had no problems falling asleep.

When I awoke I saw Wesker was still in the room. He had fallen asleep himself. I blinked watching him for a few minutes. I sat up and felt that slowly but surly my strength was returning. I got up and walked over to Wesker. I knelt down and rested my head in his lap. I didn't care if he woke up or push me away but for this moment I just wanted to feel his warmth.

Wesker's POV

I jerked awake and glanced down at Chris who wondered from his bed and found my lap to be more comfortable than the pillow. I lift my hand softly and ran my fingers through his brown locks which grew quite long in his time of being captured.

Chris's POV

I blushed as I felt his hand run through my hair. It was longer now passed my neck. I also had bangs. I basically looked like a sheep dog. I glanced up at him to find him with a soft smile. I felt my heart skipped a beat and a blush appeared on my face. I felt nervous.

Wesker's POV

I saw him looked up at me with those brown eyes of his. Full of melancholy and pain. I saw those eyes get a small shimmer of hope when i decided to smile a little. I moved some bangs out of his face to get a better look. He seemed to look younger than I remembered. He lost so much weight that he looked like he was about seventeen years old.

Chris's POV

I blushed brighter as he moved the hair out of my eyes. I just stared up at his blue ones. His blond hair was a bit messed up and I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. It kinda stood up on end.

Wesker's POV

" What is so funny?" I asked raising a eyebrow with a smirk on my face. Chris blinked and blushed again. He looked so innocent now...it was broken. I wanted to see that light again. The one he had when he worked with the S.T.A.R.S. He seemed so full of life and passion. But now...he seem grim, pale and lack of energy. However I knew that light was still there. It maybe dim now but I will make it into a inferno.

Chris's POV

I laughed a bit " Your hair it sticking up a bit" I said reaching up and fixing it. Then suddenly Wesker grabbed my wrist softly. I gasped a bit staring into Wekser's eyes. I felt our fingers intertwine and Wesker pulled me into his lap wrapping his other arm around my waist. He pulled me in that our lips touched. We were...

Wesker's POV

I pulled him close to me. Our lips met into a gentle but sweet passionate kiss. I was happy that he didn't pull away from my rash action.

Chris's POV

We kissed. . I didn't know why but in that instant I felt free. A freedom that I was deprived for a whole year. I went through the hell and it made me weak physically and mentally. I finally realized the love I never lost for this man...Albert Wesker. I leaned in giving him a soft peck on the lips. Then I moved my head down and laid my forehead against his chest. I was still tired and worn out, but I was getting better..slowly... I smiled weakly as I closed my eyes.

Wesker's POV

The blonde ex-STARS captain glanced down at the weak brunette. He watch him breathe even Chris had fallen back asleep on top of him. I just shake my head a bit. He is still just like a punk kid. I thought with a smirk. I pick him up and laid him back against the bed. He look much healthier than before.

I noticed his hair, which annoyed me. He look like a heathen. I stood and grab a pair of scissors from the night stand and began to cut. It took roughly about an hour to cut off all the hair, at least now Chris looked like his old self.

Chris's POV

I stirred and open my eyes. I noticed my head feels lighter. I sat up and glanced around and then I reached up touching my head. The hair was gone. I just smile to myself. I did feel better. I guess..this is what freedom feels like.

-Fin-


End file.
